my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Mission: Room for a Princess
Relationship +30 (Part 2) |description = Albert suggest you change the Pumpkin Princess into a room, and use that to propose marriage to Emily. |details = *Waiting on Albert *Check the mailbox *Keep Emily Busy Tomorrow *Talk with Emily *Go to the Bassanio Falls *Take Emily Home |prev = Winning the Autumn Festival }} Important: it is recommended the player obtains 50,000 Gols needed for this mission before the Autumn Festival if they want to get the Pumpkin Room and the achievement. The opportunity to pay Albert to start this mission will disappear two days after the festival. Room for a Princess is a secondary mission. It can be triggered if the player is Emily's lover and has completed Winning the Autumn Festival. Mission setup After Emily wins the competition during mission Winning the Autumn Festival Albert will have a mission for the player: * "Hey Player, been meaning to talk to you. You know how Emily gave you her pumpkin? You must mean a lot to her. So? How about you?" * "Being a romantic ladykiller myself, I've got a sure-fire marriage proposal idea for you. Wanna hear it?" * "Sure..." * "Ok, listen to this! The Pumpkin Princess is huge right? We at A&G are interested in making it into a small room. With that as a proposal gift, I don't think she can refuse!" * "We can make it and set it up for you, you just need to show up for the proposal. Of course, there are no free lunch." * "So how much would it cost?" * "We're long time collaborators, so I won't beat around the bush. 50,000 Gols." The player has a choice to pay Albert or not. The mission will not start until the player pays him. Conduct of the mission Albert's letter The mission begins when the player pays Albert 50,000 Gols. Next morning Albert sends the player a following letter: This completes the first part of the mission. The player gets +500 Experience. Taking Emily to the waterfall The player needs to talk to Emily next morning. Emily follows them to the Bassanio Falls. * "It's so pretty! Thanks for bringing me here." * "Do you remember the first time we met?" * "Sure! When I knew you were coming, I was both excited and scared. What if you turned out to be a not-so-nice-person?" * "But all that worry went away when I met you. You're really sweet." * "I aim to please!" * "I'll tell you a secret. I was actually pretty happy when my chick ran over to your house that one time." * "Oh really..." * "Wow! Now I'm embarrassed!" * "Wow, look at the time, it's already evening." Emily follows the player back to Sophie's Ranch. The proposal Once Emily and the player arrive at Sophie's ranch they see Sophie and McDonald in front of the Pumpkin Princess House. A cutscene starts: * "Oh wow!" * "Emily, we've been through a lot together. Over that time, I've fallen in love with you. Will you move into the pumpkin room with me and continue our fairy tale? Will you marry me?" * "Yes! I will! I'd love to!" Emily and the player kiss. * "The Pumpkin House? When did this thing get built? I can't seem to remember." * "Albert was working on it the entire afternoon. You even called him a handsome boy, hahaha!" * "Granny Sophie, can I ask your granddaughter's hand in marriage?" * "I remember you, you're a good child. I'll let you two decide!" * "Congrats you two!" * "Thank you!" This ends the mission. Aftermath of the mission After the ending cutscene Emily's and the player's wedding will be scheduled for the next morning. The player can reclaim the Pumpkin Room after the mission by interacting with it. It can be placed in the Workshop and acts like a small room the player can decorate with furniture. Places of interest *A&G Construction *Bassanio Falls *Sophie's Ranch Rewards Part 1: * Experience +500 Part 2: * Relationship +30 * Experience +500 * Pumpkin Room Notes *Completing this mission earns the player A Fairy Tale Ending achievement. *The player can see the proposal cutscene even if they are already engaged. They will still get the message about the wedding being scheduled, but it will not take place. Room for a Princess